


you turn me on just the right way

by edeania



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, I'm Sorry, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeania/pseuds/edeania
Summary: Seungcheol notices his staring and smirks knowingly. "You just had a dirty thought didn't you?"Jeonghan hopes to god he isn't blushing. "And if I did?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So SEVENTEEN very quickly became my new obsession, and jeongcheol my biggest OTP ahahaaa
> 
> And yeah this is basically just smut 'cause, why not?
> 
> Ayy also you're welcome to check out my [tumblr](http://jeong-hannie.tumblr.com/) if you want :)

 

 

 

Jeonghan wakes up to an amazing smell filling up his whole room, he smiles in spite of himself, knowing Seungcheol has probably been up for hours preparing whatever fancy meal his cravings decided they want.

 

After a quick shower he puts on his grey shorts that he knows cling to his thighs and Cheol's jumper that he stole and joins him downstairs.

 

"What the hell is that?" Seungcheol looks up at the sound of his voice and throws a beaming smile his way. Jeonghan walks around the counter to stand next to him and take a peek at the dish.

 

"Grilled Thai Beef Salad." Seungcheol answers when Jeonghan makes a face at the food, he then gives him a once over, and Jeonghan pretends not to notice that way he lingers just a little longer than necessary on his long pale legs.

 

"A salad? That's not what I smelled from upstairs?" Seungcheol returns his eyes to the dish, the tips of his ears turning a slight shade of red, Jeonghan think it's adorable. Seungcheol is adorable.

 

"Oh, that was probably the grilled salmon." Jeonghan turns to the stove and yes, there's grilled fish thing cooling on it.

 

"You're craving grilled things today I see," Seungcheol chuckles and Jeonghan wraps his arms around him and lays his head on his shoulder. "But in the morning? That doesn't really fit into your whole healthy nutrition diet thing,"

 

Seungcheol gives him a look like maybe he's gone insane. "Morning? It's 9pm" Jeonghan turns to the windows and yes, it is in fact dark outside.

 

"Oh..."

 

Seungcheol chuckles again, stepping out of Jeonghan's arms to wash his hands. "That's why you shouldn't sleep during the day!"

 

Jeonghan feels a little disoriented, but he doesn't think much of it; it's not new for him. He doesn't really keep up with things like sleep schedules or healthy diets or exercise, Seungcheol on the other hand really loves those things, like, lives by them basically. He's always trying to pull Jeonghan to get into it too, saying how skinny he is, and that his bones will snap someday if he doesn't get to moving or some shit like that.

 

"Jeonghan?"

 

"Mm?" Seungcheol's voice shakes him out of his thoughts and he's once again amazed by his ability to completely doze off in the middle of a conversation without even noticing.

 

"I said can you set the plates, please?" Seungcheol looks amused though.

 

"Sure," Seungcheol serves the food and Jeonghan wants to just skip the meal and have Seungcheol fuck him right there and then on the table but he knows Seungcheol won't have that. At least until Jeonghan finishes his plateful. God, the man can be such a mother sometimes.

 

They eat in relative silence at first, but then Seungcheol starts telling him about his day at work and they settle into a flowing conversation.

 

Jeonghan feels like throwing up a bit, not used to eating straight after waking up. He generally only eats when he's hungry and from whatever the hell he has in his fridge. Except from when Seungcheol is here to cook for him, but he can't exactly tell him that as Seungcheol will only worry. So he just bears with it.

 

After dinner they decide to watch a movie and settle on the couch. They're sitting so close together Jeonghan can feel the heat radiating off of the other's body.

 

He wants to kiss him all over. He also wants to punch himself in the face a little bit.

 

They end up choosing a classic, Seungcheol laughs at all the laughable moments but Jeonghan's not even sure what the movie's about. At some point Jeonghan lays his head on Seungcheol's shoulder and the other puts his arm around him. At some point the couple in the movie, a man and wife who drifted apart, finally realize that each other is all they want and passionately make out in the rain. And Jeonghan pretends not to notice the slight wetness on his forehead. At some point the movie ends and Jeonghan has to move away from Seungcheol's warmth so the other can go to the toilet and Jeonghan can shut off the TV.

 

"God, I'm beat." Seungcheol stretches and yawns when he gets back, his eyes are a little red and Jeonghan's sure he noticed it in the mirror but he pretends he doesn't see it anyway. "You?"

 

"I literally woke up two hours ago," Seungcheol nodes to himself, and Jeonghan wants to hug him.

 

"Right." Seungcheol takes off his shirt and jeans, reaching for the clean laundry basket Jeonghan still hasn't put away in the closet, and Jeonghan resists the urge to pinch one of his nipples and maybe bite the other.

 

Seungcheol notices his staring and smirks knowingly. "You just had a dirty thought didn't you?"

 

Jeonghan hopes to god he isn't blushing. "And if I did?"

 

Seungcheol stalks closer to him and rests his hands on his waist and Jeonghan wraps his arms around his neck. "Well, if you told me what it was maybe I could do it for you." He wiggles his eyebrow in what he thinks is a sexy manner and Jeonghan is so fond of him it's ridiculous.

 

"Fuck me." He whispers seductively in Seungcheol's ear and he can feel him smile on his neck.

 

"Is that it? So dull," Seungcheol's voice is hot on his skin, and he moves his hands from Jeonghan's waist and runs them up and down his back. "I thought you'd have something kinkier in mind."

 

"Mm, well what did _you_ have in mind than, oh king of kinks?"

 

"Well, firstly, I'd undress you from head to toe," Seungcheol starts as he explores Jeonghan's body, slowly and attentively.

 

"Of course, how original," He mostly means it to sound mocking but really he's also very curious as to what comes next.

 

"Then I'd cuff you to the bed,"

 

"All the way upstairs? So far away," Jeonghan teases.

 

"The table then, even better it's already dirty," Jeonghan laughs into his shoulder. "Then I'd gag you," Seungcheol kisses his neck, making him shiver with anticipation.

 

"I see," Jeonghan digs his fingernails into the other's shoulders, making him moan, and he moves his hands down to rest at Jeonghan's waist again.

 

"Then I'd lick you all over… bite your nipples a little bit… or maybe till they get all red and sore,"

 

Jeonghan hums his approval, already feeling his dick coming to life.

 

"Then I'd use my mouth to open you up for me," He uses both of his hands to slightly pull Jeonghan's cheeks apart through his shorts, making him groan. "Slowly-"

 

"Fuck," Jeonghan moans, burying his face completely in Seungcheol's shoulder, out of embarrassment but also out of excitement, the image of Seungcheol licking him open while he's cuffed and gagged and his nipples completely mutilated makes his legs shake.

 

"Would you like that?" He knows the answer, but he wants to hear him say it, which only adds to Jeonghan's arousal.

 

"God, yes!"

 

Seungcheol pulls him in for a heated kiss by a hand on his neck, it literally covers the entire back of it and it makes Jeonghan's head spin.

 

Everything about Seungcheol makes his head spin.

 

The older hoists him up and Jeonghan instinctively warps his legs around his waist, arms around his neck, nose buried in his shoulder, inhaling his intoxicating scent.

 

"Woah, did you lose weight?" Seungcheol bounced them a bit, Jeonghan smiles against his shoulder, and playfully bites it.

 

"Really doing this now, Seungcheol?" The other chuckles and walks them over to the table, laying Jeonghan on top of it, and hoisting himself up as well, leaning over the slender boy.

 

Dumbly, Jeonghan thinks it's lucky they cleaned the table, yes the dirty talk is hot, but also Jeonghan doesn't really fancy having weird foods touching his body.

 

Seungcheol takes Jeonghan's arms and places them at the top of the table, and Jeonghan keeps them there despite Seungcheol never _commanding_.

 

The older than goes to remove Jeonghan's jumper - which he notes is _his_ but Jeonghan only shrugs and Seungcheol laughs and shakes his head - folding it neatly to use as a pillow for him, at that all the fond feelings surface right up and Jeonghan feels warm everywhere, despite being shirtless and exposed.

 

"So pretty," Seungcheol says it so softly, but his eyes roam over Jeonghan's body like he could take him right now, roughly and needy, and really Jeonghan wouldn't be against it.

 

But Seungcheol isn't like that, he's too caring, he could never take Jeonghan in a way that he thinks could hurt him, instead he takes his time, teasing endlessly, and preparing Jeonghan so delicately, so agonizingly slow, until Jeonghan is reduces to _begging_ him to _hurry up_.

 

Which probably is Seungcheol's aim, but still.

 

Seungcheol licks into hs mouth. Jeonghan chases his lips when he pulls back but the older pins him down by his shoulders and Jeonghan moans.

 

Seungcheol smirks, and kisses his way down from Jeonghan's neck to his nipples, licking them lightly one by one, and then biting.

 

Jeonghan is fully hard now, moaning shamelessly, and Seungcheol cups him through the shorts, making him moan even louder.

 

"Seungcheol," It's desperate and needy, and Jeonghan is  _embarrassed_ , but also _hot_ all over. It's like he can feel Seungcheol all over him. From the top of his head to his toes.

 

"Patience," Seungcheol keeps assaulting his nipples, and squeezing Jeonghan slightly, not too much, just enough to make him crazy with need.

 

Jeonghan's arms begin to hurt, but he doesn't move them, he knows Seungcheol doesn't want him to.

 

"God, you're so good for me aren't you?" Seungcheol's pupils are dilated, his eyes look almost black, and Jeonghan knows he's just as affected by all of this as _he_ is, the difference is he's got more self-control then Jeonghan, which really isn't fair in this situation.

 

"Please, Seungcheol-" The older smirks, smug, and Jeonghan's cheeks feel hot, he's probably as red as a tomato.

 

He feels Seungcheol remove his shorts, he leans down, capturing Jeonghan's member between both their stomachs, making him groan loudly.

 

"Cheol!" He glares at him and the boy still _dares_ to look smug, leaning over to kiss Jeonghan deeply, squeezing Jeonghan even tighter in the process.

 

Jeonghan moans into his mouth, and Seungcheol swallows it up, keeps kissing him until he's completely out of breath, only then he pulls back, licking his lips like he can't get enough of Jeonghan's taste.

 

"So good for me," Seungcheol's lips are red and swollen, and Jeonghan imagines them getting even redder around him, sucking so hard there's nothing left to suck anymore.

 

His body aches with want, Seungcheol is all he can see and feel. He needs him right now.

 

"Seungcheol, please-"

 

Seungcheol shushes him, "I've got you, baby…" he lifts Jeonghan slightly to push him farther up the table, even caring to move up his makeshift pillow. "You're being so good, can you hang on one minute longer for me?"

 

Jeonghan whines, not even caring how desperate he sounds.

 

"Just one minute, I promise" Seungcheol kisses him lightly, then disappears probably to go get lube, Jeonghan wants to touch himself, wants to stretch his arms and touch himself so much, but he doesn't.

 

Seungcheol returns with the lube and settles his hands on Jeonghan's hips, separating them and folding his legs on the table so he can see Jeonghan whole. "Look at you… such a good boy, waiting patiently for me,"

 

Jeonghan whines again, impatient, and Seungcheol finally, _finally_ , leans down to Jeonghan's hole.

 

He starts slow, teasing of course, going so far as to lick around before he even reaches the opening, but when he finally does it's absolutely amazing, his tongue is hot and wet and amazing.

 

His hands are holding Jeonghan's cheeks, keeping them apart slightly, not too much, not enough to hurt.

 

Jeonghan moans, he feels both desperate and fond at the same time and he doesn't know what to make of it, he wants Seungcheol inside of him, he wants to feel full of him, wants them to come apart together.

 

God he's got it so bad for him it hurts.

 

Seungcheol takes his time, entering Jeonghan slowly, adding a lubed finger after a while, and then another, and then a third, slowly stretching Jeonghan open, his member is left untouched resting on his stomach, pre-cum leaking freely.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind Jeonghan knows it hurts but Seungcheol is all that he can feel.

 

"Cheol..." Seungcheol shushes him again, _patience_ , the word rings in Jeonghan's mind cruelly.

 

The older keeps fingering and licking for what feels like forever, but finally he pulls back and Jeonghan suddenly feels so _empty_ , but not long after Seungcheol is hoisting himself up on the table again, leaning over Jeonghan, and placing his legs over his shoulders.

 

"You good, baby?" Seungcheol asks too sweetly, and Jeonghan feels the fond again, but more than that he feels the need to _come right now_.

 

"Seungcheol, I swear to god if you don't get on with it-"

 

"Alright, alright, I got you don't worry." It seems so silly, using such sweet words in a situation like this, but to Jeonghan it means so much, it _feels_ so much.

 

Seungcheol enters him slowly, and Jeonghan feels every inch filling him, every hot breath on his skin.

 

When Seungcheol bottoms out he kisses Jeonghan's neck, giving him the time he needs to adjust before he moves.

 

"Please, Cheol…" At that Seungcheol finally moves, slow at first, and then he builds a pace, hitting Jeonghan's sweet spot with every trust.

 

They both moan and groan and the table creaks with each trust, Jeonghan's arms are hurting, and so are his legs, but all he cares about is how good Seungcheol feels in him.

 

"Can you come like this, baby?" Seungcheol sounds wrecked, just like Jeonghan feels.

 

"Yes, yes, yes," Jeonghan keeps chanting it over and over again, the buildup in his lower stomach is so strong, just a few more right hits and he's sure he's done for. "Oh, yes, please, please,"

 

Seungcheol quickens his pace, the table is probably moving forward with the force of the thrusts, "C'mon babe, I got you,"

 

When Jeonghan finally comes, it hits him so forcefully he can't even make a sound, but Seungcheol is there chanting things like _good boy_ and _I've got you_ and everything is bliss.

 

Seungcheol comes not long after, filling Jeonghan up and collapsing on top of him, trying to catch his breath.

 

Jeonghan finally lets his arms down, and wraps them around his beautiful boyfriend.

 

Seungcheol kisses him softly, barely even a kiss, "I love you." His expression is so genuine and happy that just for a second Jeonghan thinks maybe this isn't real life and he's actually dead and in heaven.

 

"I love you too." Seungcheol smiles at him, _he kind of looks like a puppy_ Jeonghan thinks as they kiss deeply.

 

After a while Seungcheol lifts them both up off the table and upstairs towards their bed and Jeonghan doesn't argue, despite having woken up not too long ago.

 

Truthfully he feels as though he could sleep for days.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would appreciate feedback! Or if you find any mistakes 'cause this is un-betaed so, there probably are quite a lot aha :')


End file.
